Sherlock's Girl
by BookwormSH96
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS SERIES 2 SPOILERS! Sherlock faked his own death 3 days ago. Hiding in Vauxhall Arches he comes across a teenage girl, who he feels the need to car for, from the moment they meet.
1. Finding Sapphire

**_Three days after The Reichenbach fall…_**

**_Vauxhall arches _**

Sapphire sat with the library books pilled around her. So what she was homeless, well she could be living in an orphanage but she hated it there. So she was fine with where she was. She was deep into _"Frankenstein_" when a pair of posh black shoes came into her view. Her immediate thought _"Great police". _

"I haven't stolen the books they are from the library. I will…"

Sapphire had looked up at this point and realised that the man in front of her was not a police officer, but someone she recognised. Okay well she didn't know this man personally but she had seen him in the paper.

"Evening. Sherlock Holmes. So, I was right."

She calmly said. For a second a look of horror and shock fell across Sherlock's face. But it quickly regained composure.

"How do you know?" he had changed slightly since he appeared in the newspaper his hair had been dyed a dark rusty brown, and stubble had started to form on his chin and cheekbones.

"Just because I live on the street doesn't mean I don't read the newspaper."

Sapphire sharply spitted out. Sherlock chuckled at this comment, "I can see that" staring at the books piled around her, "It's just that no one else has recognised me."

Sapphire gave him a look of shock, "Really? It's not hard to tell. Tall man, dressed in an expensive suit and shoes, unshaven for about, I would say 3 days, hanging around Vauxhall Arches. And events that have happened in the last 3 days that could coincide with you, is the so called death of the fake detective Mr Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock just stood there looking at the child, she couldn't have been more than 15, but here she was reading books from the local library living on the streets.

"And you're a runaway." Sherlock stated. Sapphire just sat there and burst into laughter.

"Wow! It took the great Sherlock Holmes to figure out I am a runaway!" She barely got her words out between the fits of laughter she was in. Sherlock didn't see the funny side of it. Eventually Sapphire composed herself.

"Sit down already, you're making me feel uneasy, plus you're making the place look untidy." For a moment Sherlock considered his options, but sitting with the child seemed his best option at that moment.

Sherlock looked at the child, she had medium length brown hair in tight curls, very pale skin with deep crimson cheeks, and deep dark blue eyes. Her clothes were clean and neat, and she had a locket around her neck saying "Mum" on the same chain a 2 wedding rings, and mans and a woman's. So she was just any run away, but an orphaned runaway.

"How long since they died?" Sherlock asked with a calm tone looking straight ahead not even looking at her.

"So you are as good as the newspapers say you are! They have been dead for 6 months now. It is horrible there, in the orphanage, they don't understand me call me a freak and a loner, just because I spend most my time with a head buried in a book, and can complete school work in 10 minutes. To be honest it was just like being at school. I was fed up with the teasing there I didn't need to have it when I left school as well so I ran away. So I am not going back, if you tell the cops I am here and I will hurt you."

Sherlock laughed.

"I am not joking." He glanced at her, her face told him all, she wasn't joking.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" Sherlock asked, realising he still didn't know it. Sapphire turned and smiled at him.

"Finally. Sapphire, Sapphire Doyle."

With that comment she turned and looked away from Sherlock burying her head back into her book._"No wonder she is called Sapphire" _Sherlock thought, remembering her deep blue eyes. Sherlock was exhausted, he hadn't slept in 3 days, looking at Sapphire reminded him somehow of John, and felt the same connection he did with her as he had felt with John, the feeling that he should never leave her side. But this he also had a strange feeling one he hadn't felt before, a feeling that he needed to watch over this girl the same way a father would. Night fell as he sat and watched he finish her book, and fall asleep with her head resting on his shoulders.

The next morning Sherlock woke, to find Sapphire missing. Her books were still there but some were missing. He looked at his watch, 9:30. He came to the conclusion she had gone for breakfast, a growing girl at this time in the morning would need food, plus at this time in the morning it was what normal people did. He sat and looked at the pile of books that remained. He was shocked to see what stories this girl was reading; Bronte, Dickens Shakespeare, H.G Wells, and Darwin. Any normal girl her age he expected to be into that "Twilight" craze or soppy love stories. "Strange, aren't I?" Sherlock turned to see Sapphire standing behind him, with more books. She stood there giggling at his shocked expression.

"I thought you went to get yourself some breakfast", Sherlock said, looking at her.

"Well not exactly. I went to the library, like I do every morning. But on the way back I got you a doughnut. I don't eat breakfast."

She handed him a small brown paper bag with a sugar doughnut in. Sherlock looked at it, wanting to throw it into the nearest bin, but he looked at Sapphire. She was smiling at him, he couldn't hurt her feelings he had hurt enough people already. "Thank you", with a slight sickly feeling he took the doughnut out, and ate it despite the fact it was only Wednesday, and he didn't need to eat for a couple of days.

Sapphire sat back down added the new books onto the pile. And picked up "_War of the Worlds", _Sherlock looked closely at the books, there was 2, 3, no 4 different library stickers.

"Four different libraries?" Sherlock exclaimed.

Sapphire looked up from her book, looked between the books and Sherlock.

"Yes, of course. A library only lets you take out 4 at a time. So I go to a different library each day, the Barbican, Shoe Lane, Guildhall and City Business library." She smiled at herself and went back to her book.

Sherlock watched her read for hours, he watched her, as time passed he began to think of John. He needed to go back to him. But he couldn't he was being buried later that afternoon. Perhaps he could go the cemetery, see how John and Mrs Hudson were coping. At that thought he made up his mind, he rose from his place on the concrete, Sapphire looked up from her book.

"Where are you going? Are you coming back? I am sorry I don't make good company, do I? I will stop reading if you want."

A look of panic passed over her face, Sherlock felt sorry for her. He looked into her eyes and spoke the truth, "No, no don't worry. It is fine, you make great company. I am just going to visit a friend. I will be back later tonight. I promise."

For the first time in years Sherlock smiled, as he turned to leave. Sapphire's face returned to its pleasant expression, as she returned to her book.


	2. Telling John

On the way to the cemetery Sherlock decided he needed to talk to Mycroft. So he phoned up his brother, the thing he hated doing the most. The phone rang twice before his brother's voice filled the end of the line.

"_Hello brother dear, enjoying the afterlife?" _A small chuckle escaped from Mycroft's mouth down the line.

"Your sense of humour Mycroft is neither amusing or worth your breath. I need your help Mycroft, which you know I hating asking for, but I am going back to John and Mrs Hudson. But I want your help with another matter. There is a girl…"

Mycroft sighed down the "_Oh dear me Sherlock, death has really changed you. Love is so unlike you." _Sherlock bit his bottom lip.

"No Mycroft. She is an orphan; she is living in Vauxhall Arches…"

"_And you want me to put her back in an orphanage?" _

"Not quite. I want you to organise adoption papers that are legal for a "dead" man."

"_You want to adopt? Oh dear, death has made you crazy. Why this child Sherlock?" _

Sherlock hesitated for a moment, "She is me,Mycroft. She is me. She is only 15 yet reads more books than an average adult reads in a year in a day. Also, she knew who I was with one glance!"

"_Oh dear lord, just what the world needs… Okay I will agree to this but I will be watching you. The pair of you. So are you going to tell me her name?" _

"Her name is Sapphire. Sapphire Doyle."

"_Sapphire… Sapphire Holmes, sounds like the sort of name mother would call her child if she had had a girl. Okay I will get the papers for you by 5 o'clock this evening."_

"Bye Mycroft."

"_Goodbye brother." _And with that Mycroft hung up.

Sherlock decided if he was going to go see John, then he needed to dye his hair back to its normal colour. So he stopped off at the place he got it dyed in the first place. Once that was over and done with, Sherlock made his way to the cemetery. By the time he got there his own funeral had finished. "_Ha. Late for my own funeral. Not everyone gets to say that and mean it." _Sherlock thought. He reached his own grave as John and Mrs Hudson were making their final goodbyes, Mrs Hudson started crying, and John asked her to leave him alone for a moment. She turned and walked away still crying.

John stood looking at Sherlock's grave, begging the headstone, for him not to be dead. Sherlock chuckled softly to himself, if only John knew. John turned to leave, Sherlock watched as John walked away from his grave. Sherlock let him get half way before deciding that he would tell John now.

"John! John wait!" Sherlock shouted after the man. John slowly turned around, as he did this his jaw slowly lowered, and a tear streaked down his cheek.

"Sherlock? You're alive?"

Sherlock smiled, "Yes John in case me standing here didn't convince you."

"You arrogant sod! You die and you still don't care about anyone! Do you!" John seemed furious by that point.

Sherlock looked at his companion, "I have changed John. I promise, death brought out a nearly new me. I am coming back to Baker Street, but I need you to prepare Mrs Hudson. I need to first of all meet up with me brother and second, keep a promise I made. Tell Mrs Hudson I will renovate 221c as we will be having a new resident moving in with us." With that, in true Sherlock fashion, he left without uttering another word.

Sherlock headed across the cemetery, towards the main gate, towards Vauxhall Arches. Back to Sapphire. He met up with Mycroft briefly, to grab the adoption papers, before he got into one of Mycroft's shiny black totally inconspicuous cars.

It was gone 5:30 by the time Sherlock reached Vauxhall Arches again. Sapphire had finished the book she had been reading when Sherlock left and was half way through "Oliver Twist". She looked up as Sherlock came into view.

"You've dyed your hair." Sapphire noticed. "You're going back to your old life aren't you?" Sherlock nodded. "Well the company was nice while it lasted. Hope all goes well for you." Sapphires face had dropped as she said this. Without looking at Sherlock again she returned to her book.

"I am glad someone enjoyed my company for once, well I guess I won't be in Vauxhall Arches again for a while." Sherlock tried to get the girl to look at him again.

"Okay then whatever. I get that you are leaving, so go already." Sapphire growled without looking up.

"Well there was something I wanted to ask you before I leave…" Sherlock waited for some form of acknowledgement, but soon realised his wasn't going to. "I wanted to know, would you come with me, back to my old life? I feel the need to protect you the way a father should. So would you mind if I became your adopted father?"

Sapphire stopped at this point, her book fell to the floor. "So will you?" Sherlock asked. Sapphire still sat there, unmoving. Her hand went to her necklace, and clasped her locket and rings.

"Umm, I don't know what to say. I am scared, but happy. I don't want to feel like I am betraying my parents. But thinking about it, I know they know that I love them no matter what. Besides anywhere, is better than living in this dump for much longer." Sapphire's grip on her necklace tightened, a tear rolled down her cheek. Sherlock didn't know what to do in this sort of situation, but he soon decided to try another first, and gave the child a hug. Sapphire sobbed in his arms, "I want to come with you Sherlock. I want to start anew."

With this Sherlock hailed Mycroft's car over, and lifted the child into the car, as well as her few possessions and her precious books. On the way to 221B, Sherlock sat with Sapphire crying on his lap. He felt awkward. But he began gently stroking her hair, until she fell asleep.


	3. Going Home

They arrived at Baker Street a little after 6. Sapphire was asleep on Sherlock's lap. He carefully moved himself from under her, then lifted her up and carried her through the door of 221B, while Mycroft's driver followed behind with Sapphire's things placing them at the bottom of the stairs before leaving.

At the top of the stairs Sherlock hesitated briefly before opening the door, to find John and Mrs Hudson sitting in the chairs in front of the fireplace. Nothing had been moved since Sherlock had last been in the flat. He place Sapphire on the sofa, covered her with a blanket, before properly looking at the pair, his friends, the people he faked his own death to protect.

"So it's true then." Mrs Hudson said, tears streaming down her face. Sherlock nodded, too scared to say anything yet. "Well I am glad Sherlock, because I missed your mess." She announced as she broke into a smile.

"I thought you weren't my house keeper." Sherlock laughed. He ran over to Mrs Hudson and hugged her. As she burst into tears. They broke apart from this embrace with a small smile on both of their faces. Sherlock turned to John, who was staring at the figure laid on the sofa.

"Who is she?" John's tone was uneasy as he said this, staring at Sherlock.

"Her name is Sapphire, John, she is an orphan. She ran away from the orphanage and was living in Vauxhall Arches." Sherlock replied, hoping this was enough for John.

"Okay. But why is she _here_ Sherlock?" John was now staring at Sapphire with fear in his eyes. _'He thinks I have abducted her, and love her like a partner' _Sherlock concluded in his mind.

"John it isn't what you think. She is her to live with us. Hence why I will decorate 221C, so she can have her own room. I am adopting her john. Mycroft is handling the paperwork." Sherlock said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Adoption! Are you mad! When did you meet this girl? It can't have been more than 3 days ago because you have only been "dead" for 4 days! And Mycroft is allowing this!" John shouted.

Sherlock lost his temper, "John I couldn't leave her! She was alone! She had no one! Besides she is _me!_ John! Don't you see! I didn't want to see her being ignored like I was as a child! I saw myself in her! So I don't care what you say John! She is staying whether you like it or not!"

"Boys keep the noise down, you will wake the poor thing!" said Mrs Hudson, who was looking at the girl sleeping on the sofa. Sapphire had stirred in her sleep.

"John you will see what I mean when you talk to her tomorrow, but for now let her sleep. In fact we all need sleep." Sherlock turned to retire to his room, turning around to look once more at Sapphire then Mrs Hudson and John, "Good night" he said before disappearing into his room.

The next morning Sapphire woke early, she wasn't on the usual hard concrete, but instead on the sofa in Sherlock's living room. "Sherlock's flat" Sapphire assumed. She got up quietly until she found the front door. She needed to get out and get some fresh air. She tried to open it, but the door was locked. That was it sapphire couldn't deal with the idea of being trapped. Putting full force behind her actions, she started pulling at the door, screaming with all her might at the same time.

With this Sherlock came running down the stairs jumping the last few, he wrapped his arms around Sapphire, brought her to the ground and sat on the floor rocking her in his arms.

"Sapphire, calm! It's okay. Everything is fine." With this Sapphire stopped screaming and burst into tears.

"It was locked Sherlock. The door was locked. I couldn't breathe." She cried.

"Shhh its fine. Everything is okay." Sherlock was lost in what to do in this sort of situation. John had made it down the stairs by now. He looked at the pair on the floor, he wanted to help Sherlock but he hadn't been formally introduced to the girl. So now was the time he decided.

"Sapphire." The girl slowly looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Hello Sapphire. I am John. John Watson." He offered his hand towards her.

"Hello Doctor. You must be the friend Sherlock went to visit yesterday. He must have told you then that he was still alive." Sapphire commented. She took John's hand shaking it gently. John gave a look of surprise at Sherlock, who just smiled and uttered 3 words.

"Not a word." Sherlock chuckled. John helped the poor girl up, and then with John leading and Sherlock following behind, they guided Sapphire back up the stairs. John went straight into the kitchen, to make tea.

"Breakfast Sapphire?" Not bothering to ask Sherlock knowing the answer would be no. Sapphire looked up from her place on the sofa, looked up at John and kindly said, "No thank you, I ate a sandwich yesterday. I am good for a while." With this statement she broke into a smile. John looked at Sherlock who was sat in his chair by the fireplace, chuckling behind his newspaper.

_"Another Sherlock trait she pocesses. It is not healthy for her." _John thought but decided not to comment out loud. John was now starting to see why Sherlock had brought her back with him; she brought out the good in him.

"John. Go get milk! We need milk!" Sherlock shouted from the living room.

"Why don't you go Sherlock?" John asked.

"I am busy. But you can take my card." Sherlock said. "_Okay." _John thought. _"Maybe not all the good, but something was better than nothing."_ John grabbed his coat and Sherlock's card. Off he went to buy milk. _It was nice to have Sherlock home_.


	4. Mycroft's Visit

When John returned from the shops, the flat was quiet, too quiet, especially seeing as Sherlock was back. At the top of the stairs he heard low mumbles, two male voices, in other words Mycroft was there. John opened the door.

"Hello Mycroft." John mumbled, before actually looking at him.

"Good Morning John, I heard you took my brother's fake death quite well. I expected something more dramatic from _you_." Mycroft smirked. John ignored this comment and went into the kitchen to put the milk in the fridge. From the living room Mycroft broke the silence, "So where is my adopted _niece". _He seemed to spit the word "niece" out like it had a bad taste.

Sherlock gave his brother an evil look, "She is asleep, Mycroft. And you are not to disturb her." At this point Sapphire walked out of Sherlock's room, where she made been sleeping. She offered her hand to Mycroft.

"Hello Sir, I am Sapphire." Mycroft looked at her, with a puzzled look, she wasn't anything really special.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother. And I hold a small position in the British Government." Mycroft said, as he shook her hand.

Sapphire looked at the man and laughed. "If you held a _small_ position in the British Government, then I am the Queen of Timbuktu." A smile formed on Sherlock's face. Mycroft looked confused.

"What do you mean child?" Mycroft demanded. Sapphire rolled her eyes at the man who sat in front of her. She glanced at Sherlock who was biting his bottom lip trying not to laugh.

Sapphire just looked at Mycroft. "Don't patronise me. You arrived in a posh black car. Similar to the car Sherlock and me arrived in yesterday. Someone with a small position in the Government doesn't have access to cars at their will. Plus the adoption papers on the table, they are still in Sherlock's name. Hard to come by, legal papers for a dead man. You know. Someone with your_ class_ will not want people knowing your baby brother faked his own death. So minor position, flies straight out the window. I would say you're more Prime Minister Level, no. Scrap that higher." A chuckle escaped from Sherlock's mouth, as Mycroft's face showed a look of confusion. But slowly he recomposed himself.

"Now I see why you picked her Sherlock. She is _so _like you. Smart, looks through any lie in seconds, and just as ignorant." Mycroft smirked.

"Mycroft!" John and Sherlock yelled at the same time. Sapphire stood there laughing.

"Don't worry guys, if he says something I don't like, he will know about it." Sapphire said, a smile forming on her face. Sherlock looked at Sapphire laughing, knowing she was serious after her threat the day before. Mycroft just sat and looked at the girl. He had only met the girl 5 minutes ago. But could see why Sherlock was so protective of her. John had known the child for less than 24 hours, but was just as protective of her. This had become a small family unit in less than a day.

The four of them sat for half an hour. Sherlock, John and Mycroft in a quiet conversation. While Sapphire sat on the floor by the fire reading. Today "_Pride and Prejudice" _Mycroft left around 12, saying that an important client was expecting him. He bid them good bye, giving one last glance at Sapphire, before leaving. When he had left, Sherlock gave a sigh of relief. "You two don't get along, do you?" Sapphire said, still deep in her book.

Sherlock chuckled, "Is it really that obvious?"

Sapphire looked at him and smiled, "Not really, but the way you speak to each other has hints of _unfriendliness_ about it, but I have a feeling it is worse in public." She laughed at her own sarcastic tone, as she returned to her book.

By one, Sherlock was going crazy, running around the flat, claiming he was _bored_. The look on John's face gave Sapphire the impression it got a lot worse. The gun shot marks in wall and the spray paint smiley face showed her the extent of Sherlock's boredom.

"Can we go out Sherlock? Can we?" Sapphire announced, after she got fed up with his pacing. Sherlock looked at her, puzzled.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Cause I want to go shopping... What do you_ think_ Sherlock! 1- I haven't been to the library today; my book supply is running low. 2- You are driving me insane, with your pacing. The fresh air will do you some good." John looked at the pair of them and decided it was time to intervene.

"Well Sapphire you do need new clothes, you have only 3 sets. Plus Sherlock will buy you some of your own books." John smiled at the two of them. But Sapphire's face dropped.

"No. John I cannot spend your two's money. I am fine with what I have. I was just suggesting we got out of this stuffy flat, before Sherlock shoots the poor wall, and from what I see, it won't be the first time. "Sapphire protested.

Sherlock chuckled, "Aha yes I did shoot the wall before. But Sapphire, John is right. You need new things..."

"No Sherlock! I will not allow you to waste your money on me! You have bills to pay, and food to buy, as well as your own clothes!" Sapphire yelled.

"Sapphire, calm! The money I get from some cases last me over a year with plenty to spare." Sherlock said calmly.

John chipped in at this point. "Sapphire, it is true, one case he got over £20,000. He has plenty. Plus we go half's on the rent and food. So it is fine."

Sapphire realised she was outnumbered. "Okay. But we are shopping at Primemark."

The 3 of them returned to Baker Street by 4:30 that afternoon. Each carrying plenty of bags. Sherlock and John had spoiled Sapphire, even though she tried to stop them. They had brought her a new wardrobe's worth of clothes, an iPhone and iPod touch. As well as 50 odd books. John went into the kitchen to make dinner, but Sherlock and Sapphire claimed they were fine. Sapphire, slouched on the sofa and opened one of her new books, and became lost in the words.

Sherlock sat in his chair by the fire, and looked at Sapphire and smiled. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone and sent a text.

2 minutes later in East London Lestrade's mobile bleeped.

**1 NEW MESSAGE.**

He retrieved his phone of the side, and opened the he read it a smile formed over his face.

_"I am not dead. Ready for any case. You know where I am.- SH_"

Anderson came up behind him as he closed the message.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Just an old friend, say he is around if I need his help" he smiled at Anderson, and walked off. Leaving him stuck there, pondering over what he had just heard.


	5. The Client

The next morning John, Sherlock and Sapphire were sitting drinking tea while Mrs Hudson was running around downstairs. John had decided to stay at home for the rest of the week and return to work, once he was sure Sherlock and Sapphire had settled.

The morning went off to a slow start, but at 11 the doorbell rang, with maximum pressure applied to the bell for less than a second. In simple terms, client. Mrs Hudson from downstairs let the person in, telling them where to go. "Straight up the stairs dear."

"Thank you" replied the voice. A feminine voice, so the client was a woman. Soft footsteps slowly climbed the stairs. When they reached the top, the feet paused. Sherlock stared at the door with anticipation; two small knocks were cast on the door.

"Come in" Sherlock commented, he wasn't blinking. The door slowly opened. Behind the door stood a woman of about 5ft 10" long blonde hair, dressed in a smart business suit, Middle aged, about the same age as John, Sherlock conclued as the woman hesitated in the door way.

"Come and sit down already." Sherlock said, as he gestured to the seat opposite him next to the fire place. The woman slowly passed the living room, passing Sapphire who was sat on the sofa reading, too engaged in the story to glance at the stranger. The woman took a seat opposite Sherlock, taking in her surroundings as she lowered herself into the seat.

"So what do you need my assistance with, Miss? Umm?" Sherlock asked.

"Morstan, Evelyn Morstan. I assume you are Mr Sherlock Holmes?" Evelyn said looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock was disappointed; his death had been in the papers only four days ago. Yet the woman in front of him didn't seem bothered by the fact he was in the room, alive and breathing. Sherlock sighed, "_So it is true, no one reads the papers_".

"Yes I am. And this is John Watson." Pointing to John in the kitchen. "But you haven't answered my question." On this John decided, that he should keep an eye on Sherlock. So made his way from the kitchen, and stood behind Sherlock, ready to stop him if he got out of hand.

"Well, Mr Holmes. I returned from this morning after my late shift at the..."

"Hospital. Yes, okay skip the boring details and get to what happened." Sherlock interrupted.

Evelyn was quite shocked at the way he was speaking to her. "Umm. Well I returned from work, to find that my flat had been broken into..."

Sherlock rose from his seat. "Okay, I have heard enough. Thank you for coming Miss Morstan, but home break ins are not my problem. They are problems for the police to deal with. That is what they are there for. They are not for wasting my time. Good bye." Sherlock said, pointing towards the door.

Evelyn remained in her seat, looking confused and a little annoyed. "Mr Holmes! This is not your average break in! If you had let me finish, you would know that nothing had been taken, but my flat was a mess. The only thing the robber did other than mess up my flat was, leave a note of my coffee table. And I mean literally on my coffee table." Sherlock had sat back down at this point; he was listening intensively, with his hands together in front of him.

"What did this note say?" Sherlock asked, without moving.

Evelyn rummaged in her bag and pulled out a photo. "The note said. _"Find Sherlock_"", Evelyn said handing Sherlock the photo. Sherlock looked at it and recognised the writing. The wording may have been different but the smiley face in the "O" gave it away. John also glanced at the photo, taking slightly longer to realise who had written the note, than Sherlock had. The pair looked at each other, and muttered the same word, at the same time, "Moriarty!"

Sapphire noticed the concern in men's voices. "Sherlock? John? What is wrong?"

Sherlock snapped out of his trance, "Nothing Sapphire." Sherlock lied.

Sapphire glared at Sherlock, "Don't lie to me! You know it doesn't work!"

Sherlock cursed in his head. Momentarily he had forgotten the girl's mind and observation skills. "It is just someone me and John know checking something. It is nothing to worry about." Sapphire looked at him. "Sapphire could you go down stairs for a bit, while John and I talk to Miss Morstan?"

Sapphire remained where she was, shaking her head. "I don't want to. I want to help."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Please Sapphire!"

Sapphire sighed and admitted defeat. "Okay, I will go. This once! I _am _helping next time_." _Sapphire turned around and stormed down the stairs. Sherlock didn't continue until he heard Mrs Hudson talking to Sapphire.

Evelyn looked at John and Sherlock, "So you seem to know the person that broke into my flat..." Sherlock looked at Evelyn for the first time in minutes.

"Yes we do he is an old _acquaintance_ of ours." He said. John stood behind Sherlock, looking at the floor. He was too worried to look at either of them. Sherlock looked at John and Evelyn. It seemed he had made up his mind on what he was going to do.

"Do you mind leaving us for a while, Miss Morstan? And meeting us again back here at about 4-ish this afternoon?" Sherlock asked.

Evelyn looked at him and nodded, "Umm... sure. I will return here by 4 this afternoon. Thank you for your help gentlemen."

Evelyn turned to leave. "Miss Morstan. Could you please not tell anyone that you have seen us?" Sherlock asked. She looked at Sherlock.

"Of course." She said. With that she left and walked down the stairs and left closing the door quietly behind her.


	6. Arguing with Sapphire

After Evelyn left, Sapphire ran up the stairs. But before she could get half way, Sherlock shouted down, "No Sapphire! Back down now!" She paused on the stairs considering Sherlock's order, but she decided to ignore him, as she carried on up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs Sherlock glared at her.

"I said back down stairs Sapphire." He said, with authority in his voice.

Sapphire just rolled her eyes at him, "Well I don't care!" While she said this she gave Sherlock one of her "I will hurt you looks".

Sherlock sighed, "Alright then. John we are going out." Sherlock said grabbing his coat.

Sapphire did the same, "I am coming with you."

Sherlock turned and looked at her. "No, you are staying right here." Sherlock growled.

"Deal with it Sherlock, I will go with you where, ever you go. And I _will_ be involved. Whether _you_ like it or not." Sherlock had a look of thunder cast over his face.

"Fine! But you will just listen! And when we need to go out, you are to stay right here. Agree?" Sherlock said. Sapphire looked as if she was going to fight back. "No buts!" Sherlock said with authority in his voice.

Sapphire looked at Sherlock and decided some involvement was better than none at all. So she nodded her head. Sherlock breathed in happy Sapphire was to him.

"Good now we can get on with things..." Sherlock started but John cut him off.

"Sherlock! You need to update Sapphire on what is going on. Otherwise she won't understand." John said looking at the girl.

Sherlock just sighed. "John I don't need to tell her anything. She will be fine. She probably understands what is going on at this very moment. Besides if she doesn't understand, well then that is for the best. Don't you think? Seeing as I would rather not have her involvement." Sherlock looked at John who was looking at Sapphire. Sapphire sat on the sofa nodding at Sherlock to continue.

Sherlock went into his conclusions. "Great! I knew he wasn't dead but I thought he had been fooled by my suicide. Unless he has been fooled and is using Miss Morstan to check if I am alive..."

"So we could have been talking to a woman who is going straight back to Moriarty, who by now probably knows that you are alive so will come here to kill you properly this time." John roared at the idea of Moriarty knowing Sherlock wasn't dead.

Sherlock just sighed. "If you had let me finish John, I would have said, Miss Morstan doesn't know Moriarty personally."

John looked a Sherlock still angry about the idea. "How do you know? Sherlock? How do you know?"

Sapphire looked at the two men who sat bickering for a moment. _They look like a married couple,_ she thought. John and Sherlock looked at her.

"Ooops. I said that out loud didn't I?" She enquired. The pair remained staring at her and nodded. Instead of an embarrassed look casting over Sapphires expression, she just burst into fits of laughter.

Sherlock glared at her, "Sapphire, take this seriously." Sapphire saw Sherlock's expression, so decided it was best to compose herself. Letting them continue.

Sherlock snapped back to the conversation and looked at John and rolled his eyes. "John you know my methods by now. It is easy to know this by her suit, mobile and bracelet." John just gave Sherlock a blank stare. Sherlock sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain himself. Sherlock looked at Sapphire who seemed to understand, even after her silly outburst. "I know she isn't going straight to Moriarty because, 1- Her outfit, John, was well worn. Moriarty would let one of his informants go around, looking like they had lived and slept in the same outfit for a year. He cares about self-image too much. 2- Her mobile cheap one, if she was working for Moriarty she would be able to afford something a little more expensive. Plus it was flashing; she had a new message from her fiancé, Henry."

"Could be her brother Sherlock." John commented.

Sherlock ignored John's comment and continued. "3- Her bracelet, with the engraving "_To my soul mate Evelyn, Love always Henry_" Don't think a brother gives gifts like that, do you John, and boyfriends are also not likely to put something like that a bracelet, plus the engagement ring on her finger gives it away slightly. Moriarty tends to work in circles that are tight and a woman soon to be married isn't a really good idea. How many time do I have to tell you to observe things not just see them." The pair stared at each other in silence.

"Well. That may seem all good but how are you going to get in the flat to look around?" Sapphire said, breaking the silence. "You can't go Sherlock, because this Moriarty fellow will definitely know you are still alive. Plus you can't send John because he doesn't solve the crimes; you do, so again Moriarty will know you are not dead."

Sherlock's expression went blank. "She is right John. How are we supposed to get in the flat...?" Sherlock and John stood there pondering the problem in silence.

Sapphire decided now was the time to chirp in, "I could go!"

With that all hell broke loose, Sherlock and John's heads snapped around. They both started speaking at the same time.

"No you will not! I said to you, that you will stay in this flat, concerning this case!" Sherlock roared.

"Sapphire, hunny, it isn't something someone your age should be doing." John said, in a much calmer tone than Sherlock.

Sapphire looked at the pair in disbelief. "Do not try the good cop, bad cop thing with me! Besides I am the only person, you know that can think the same way as Sherlock does. Unless you count Umbrella Boy but Sherlock doesn't like asking him favours." Glancing at her adoption papers that lay on the kitchen table.

John looked at Sherlock and sighed, "She has got a point Sherlock."

Sherlock pulled John to one side and whispered to him. "I know she has a point John, but Moriarty is involved, and you know what he is capable of John. I don't want her to be hurt. I don't know how I could live with myself, if she was harmed." Sherlock and John's faces darkened with fear, they looked at Sapphire who stood hands on hips, glaring at the 2 men in front of her. They looked at each other once more before Sherlock declared defeat.

"Okay Sapphire, you can go." In the corner of is eye Sherlock saw Sapphire celebrate with a small dance. "But you will Skype us when your there, and text us your whereabouts to and from Miss Morstan's flat. Even though they allowed her to go, John and Sherlock still had a feeling of fear as they waited for 4 o'clock which would bring about Evelyn's return.


	7. Investigating the crime scene

At 3:55 Evelyn Morstan returned to 221b. She headed straight upstairs, after being let in, again by Mrs Hudson. When she opened the door to the flat, she looked straight at Sherlock for instructions. Sherlock just pointed at the seat on the sofa next to Sapphire, as he and john occupied the seats next to the fire.

"We have decided what is the best course of action to take. And have decided that Sapphire should go with you to your flat." Sherlock said, hating every syllable that came from his mouth.

Next to Evelyn, Sapphire smiled and waved. Evelyn stared at Sherlock and John with disbelief. "You are sending a child?"

Sapphire glared at Evelyn. Sherlock nodded, "We understand it may not look very good, but Sapphire is very intelligent."

"I don't care! She is just a child!" Evelyn snapped.

Sherlock looked at Sapphire who looked close to slapping the woman. Sherlock just tried to get Evelyn on their side, "We understand your concern, John and I didn't particularly want to send her, but it is the safest option for everyone. She will Skype us from her phone, we have agreed this with her. So we can keep an eye on what is happening."

Evelyn was still furious beside Sapphire. "Still I don't care! This _child_ is not coming with me full stop! I am not her personal babysitter! What if something did happen? She will not take this whole thing seriously."

Sapphire had enough at this point. Within 5 seconds she turned around, and pinned a biro, she had retrieved out her pocket, to Evelyn's jugular vein.

"All I have to is apply enough pressure and I could kill you, or I could kill you slowly by putting this in your airway." Sapphire moved the biro to the front of Evelyn's neck. "I believe I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"Sapphire! Stop that now!" Sherlock shouted, even though he found the whole thing rather amusing. Sapphire removed the biro from Evelyn's neck, turned round and sat smiling at Sherlock. Sherlock glanced at the rather shaken Evelyn.

"She can come. As long as the biro stays here." Evelyn mumbled, shaking slightly. Sherlock gave a low chuckle, which earned him a "stop it" glare from John.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Right well, Sapphire knows what she is doing. It is best you get moving, so you can return before dark." Sherlock said looking at Evelyn.

Sapphire got up and went to get her coat from Sherlock's room. Sherlock followed, to give Sapphire one last talk through of her instructions.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, with the sound of low voices coming from the bedroom. Evelyn looked at John, "Where did she learn that?" she mumbled, scared that Sapphire would hear.

John removed his gaze from the floor to look Evelyn. "No idea. I only met her 3 days ago; Sherlock brought her back with him. She was orphan, living in Vauxhall Arches, other than that. I know nothing."

While that conversation had been taking place in the bedroom.

Sherlock had followed Sapphire into the room.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sherlock asked looking at the girl in front of him.

Sapphire had retrieved her coat from the back of Sherlock's bedroom door. She looked at him and smiled.

"Learn to do what? The thing with the biro? Oh that was nothing. Living in Vauxhall Arches I needed a way to protect myself, so I learnt how to protect myself with everyday items like the biro. You never know what weirdoes you will come across down there."

Sherlock just stared at the girl. "Well that is very clever of you. But it is very true; I have known many dangerous criminals to hide out down there. So Sapphire, concerning your journey out this afternoon, is careful. We are dealing with a very dangerous man. He is the reason I had to fake my own death."

Sapphire gazed at Sherlock, "I will be, Sherlock. I will be back by six, so before you know it I will back. It isn't hard to tell he is the one behind your _suicide_, by yours and John's faces. Besides there is no need to worry about me, I proved to you back there I can look after myself." She smiled at him to try and give him some sort of reassurance.

"I realise that now, but I am still worried for you." Sherlock said trying to smile, but he was far too worried.

Sapphire headed towards him and hugged him. Sherlock felt uneasy, but let the child hug him anyway. A few seconds after she started the hug, Sherlock pulled himself out. Sapphire giggled. Sherlock just stood there and looked at the girl.

After a few moments he coughed, composing himself, "Well you better get going then."

They looked at each other then headed back into the living room, where John was just finishing his sentence.

"So, then are we going or what?" Sapphire said looking at Evelyn, who was still terrified of the girl. Evelyn just nodded. They headed downstairs, and out the front door, with the men wishing them luck.

When they got outside Sapphire hailed a cab, Evelyn looked shocked at the girl. "I haven't got money for a cab." She said, still staring at the girl who held the cab door open for her.

Sapphire just smiled at Evelyn, "Well good thing Sherlock gave me money for a cab, because I don't like buses." She gestured to Evelyn to get in. Evelyn climbed in and Sapphire followed behind, she looked at Evelyn, "Address?"

Evelyn hesitated a moment, surprised at the girls calmness. "Pinchin Street please." The driver looked at them and drove off, and started the journey to their destination.

The pair remained silent in the cab, Evelyn sat texting, _her boyfriend_, Sapphire concluded from the giant smile on Evelyn's face. 5 minutes in to the journey Sapphires phone beeped.

"_Are you there yet?-SH"_

Sapphire sighed and quickly tapped a reply.

_"No. Heading 2 Pinchin St. Regents Park now. S x"_

A minute after this had sent, her phoned beeped again.

_"Okay. Will expect Skype call in 11 minutes then.-SH"_

11 minutes later they arrived at Evelyn's flat. It was a 3 bedroom house that had been split into 2 separate flats, one upstairs and one downstairs. A small outhouse worked as the separating of the two flats. Evelyn's was the top floor flat. So burglary was hard, as the burglar had to get through two doors before, getting into the flat. Sapphire got out her phone and sent a quick text to Sherlock.

_"Here. Lives in converted house, Evie's is the top floor. Keep line free for Skype call. S x"_

Sapphire gave the text 30 seconds to send, before starting the Skype call. At the other end Sherlock and John answered quickly. "Did you get my text?" Sapphire asked as their faces appeared on her small mobile screen.

"_Yes I got it Sapphire. So it was hard for Moriarty to actually get into the flat_." Sherlock said, voice boomed through the phones speakers. Sherlock face turned into deep thought as Sapphire got a first look around the flat.

The place was mess, things everywhere, pieces of paper scattered across the room. "Well he certainly made a mess in here Sherlock." She said gazing around the room.

_"Can Evelyn hear me?"_ Sherlock asked, staring at Sapphire through the small screen, on her iPhone.

Sapphire nodded, "Yes, she can hear you. You are on speaker phone, so I can leave you on the table if you get too annoying." Sapphire smirked.

"Good. Evelyn is there anything that is obviously not yours?" Sherlock asked, ignoring Sapphires snide remark. Evelyn started looking round the room and started picking things out, and brought them to the coffee table in front of Sapphire. Sapphire kneeled down, once Evelyn had brought all the things she could find forward.

Sapphire sat the phone upright so, Sherlock and John could see what she was doing. She looked at the items; a pink purse, a navy memory stick, and a riding crop. Sapphire picked up the purse and opened it. In the purse was a lot of Chinese currency. Also where the photos of loved ones were usually put, there was two photos. They were photos of dead bodies, and man and a woman.

The woman was dressed in bright pink. The man was dressed in quite old clothes, with a gunshot through his chest. Sherlock could just about see the items that were laid out on the table.

_"Hold them up to the camera Sapphire, me and John need to see the photos_."

Sapphire held the photos slowly up to the camera. In 221b the men sat and looked at the photos, they both sat there not uttering a word.

Sherlock collected his thoughts together and looked at John. _"He is taunting us John, Photos of the pink lady and Jeff Hope the cabbie, in a pink purse. Along with Chinese currency, the Black Lotus Clan. The memory stick that earned me another knighthood threat from Mycroft."_

_"And the riding crop used by Irene Adler_." John said in a trance like state, as he put together the pieces.

_"Yes, the riding crop used by the woman."_ Sherlock said, cringing at the sound of her name.

Sapphire seemed confused at the men on the other end of the line. "What? Please explain." She asked, looking at the two men through the screen.

_"Moriarty is taunting us, Sapphire. All those objects he has placed in the flat, can relate back to certain cases that I have done since I met John. I think we have enough information now Sapphire, so just head back now."_ Sherlock's voice seemed worried as he ended the Skype call. He picked up his phone and texted Sapphire.

_"Let us know when you are in the cab. - SH"_

Back in Pinchin Street, Sapphire and Evelyn were getting into the back of a cab as Sapphire replied to Sherlock's text.

"_In cab. Be about 15mins. S x"_

The cabbie in the front asked where they the ladies where going. "221b Baker Street please." Sapphire said, not paying much attention to anything. The driver turned round and smiled, his head seemed to be constantly moving as he spoke. The girls started inhaling the colourless gas that filled the back of the cab.

"I know the place but you aren't going there for a while." He smirked, just as the girls became unconscious in the back seats. Moriarty chuckled as he drove off.


	8. The Game Is On

Sherlock waited for the doorbell to ring. Sapphire had text him 15 minutes ago and Sherlock was started to get worried. It soon become half an hour. Sherlock sent Sapphire several texts, asking where she was. John started to feel Sherlock's nerves too.

At an hour since Sherlock received her text, Sherlock started phoning her but just kept getting the answering machine. "Sapphire, please phone me as soon as possible. John and I are getting worried." Sherlock left her several messages that were very similar in content; John did the same, wondering if Sapphire was ignoring Sherlock to annoy him.

Two hours passed. Three. Four. At 9 Sherlock's phone went off. A text from Sapphire. Sherlock opened it with a sigh of relief, until he saw that the text may have been sent from her phone but it hadn't been sent by her. John saw Sherlock's face drop as her read the text.

"Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock just stood there staring at his phone with fear. John walked over to Sherlock, pried his mobile out of his hand. John looked at the message and saw Sherlock's concern.

_"Have something of yours, which you may want back. A pretty little thing. Come and get her. M xx"_

John gasped as her read the message. "Sherlock, he has her! Sherlock what do we do?" Sherlock still stood there staring into thin air.

"John. I shouldn't of let her go. I thought she would be fine. I lead her straight into his hands." Sherlock's one seemed to be full of pain.

John was worried, "I will phone Mycroft." John decided, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

Sherlock's head snapped up at the mention of his brother's name. "No! John! Don't phone Mycroft! Don't phone Mycroft, please John. He will say I have failed the child, most likely take her away from me. John I can't lose Sapphire."

John heard the desperation in Sherlock's voice, so he placed his phone back in his pocket. Sherlock had come to a decision. He grabbed his phone back off John and replied to Moriarty.

_"Hello Jim. I understand your message. Be warned. If you touch her, you will regret the day you started playing **"games"** with me. –SH" _

John just caught a glimpse of the text before Sherlock sent it.

"Are you sure it's wise to threaten Moriarty? Besides you've now let him know how much she means to you." John stated, looking at Sherlock with confusion. Sherlock remained staring at the phone.

"He already knows how much she means to me, he wouldn't just kidnap a stranger who means nothing to me at all. And threatening him is the only way to grab his attention." Sherlock said, his phone bleeped again in his hand.

**1 NEW MESSAGE.**

Sherlock glanced at John who positioned himself so he could see the phone over Sherlock's arm.

_"At least we are on the same page then. Shame, she is rather pretty, but far too young for me. Well you will have to come find me first Sherlock. And I am playing hard to get this time. –M xx"_

Sherlock replied immediately, without uttering a word.

_"Good, but I didn't mean touch like that. Well where I am supposed to start. The flat? - SH"_

John just stood there watching Sherlock's movements closely. The men stood in silence until the phone bleeped again.

_"I know what you meant. And start here. – M xx"_

Attached to the message was a photo. It showed Sapphire and Evelyn on the floor of some building, it seemed to be an office building. John stared hard at the photo.

"What are we supposed to get from that? They leads us nowhere. A photo of an office building and there is hundreds of those in London. The photos bad quality as it is." He complained. Sherlock just stood there eyes whizzing over the picture.

"It gives us a lot John. We can find out where they are from this photo. And we also know that they are still unconscious as this was taken moments ago. From what I can see, fourth floor of the building. Facing the Tate modern, about 3 or 4 streets away. So we have a rough area. All we have to do now is compare the views from different building until we find the right one." It had been only less than a fortnight since John had last seen Sherlock make a deduction, but still he was amazed at the man's abilities.

Sherlock shoved his phone in his pocket. He then whipped around the flat gathering a series of items. These included his tool kit, magnifying tool, torch and his L9A1 from his bedroom. Once he had these he rushed downstairs. John ran after him, to find him putting his coat on at the bottom of the stairs, being confronted by Mrs Hudson.

She was asking him where Sapphire was and where they were going at such a late hour. Sherlock slowly lied his way out of Mrs Hudson's interrogation. "Sapphire, Mrs Hudson is staying with Mycroft for a while, I needed her to go for a while, while we worked on a case, and Mycroft needs to bond with her so she is staying with him. And we are, Mrs Hudson are off out concerning a case. Not sure when we will be back." Sherlock kissed her cheek before swiftly exiting. John followed after him shutting the door behind him, while Sherlock hailed a cab.

When the cab pulled over, the two men climbed inside, after Sherlock had made sure the driver wasn't Moriarty, even though Sherlock believed Moriarty wouldn't leave Sapphire unguarded.

"To the Tate Modern art gallery please." Sherlock asked the cab driver, who looked at the pair but decided to keep his mouth shut, due the serious looks on their faces.

It was pitch black when they reached the Tate modern art gallery. The only light came from the moon and stars shining above in the sky like nothing was wrong. Sherlock stood for a moment at the back of the museum and picked out 3 possible buildings they headed to the first one quickly. Sherlock wanted to find Moriarty as quick as possible. They reached the first one but before even going in Sherlock walked away after looking at the building.

John was confused. "Sherlock? Why are you walking away?" John said, catching up with Sherlock.

Sherlock just kept walking. "Because the window, in the photograph has a distinct shape to it. Small bits are obscured because of the fancy bits around the window outside. That building didn't have anything around its windows, they were plain."

John didn't quite understand but decided it was best to leave it. They carried on walking until they reached to the second building. When they got there Sherlock turned around to look at the view to the gallery from the front door. Sherlock's face seemed to brighten when he turned back around. While approaching the building Sherlock looked at the floor, shining his torch at the tarmac. Sherlock tried the door handle to the office building, with a little force the door opened. Sherlock and John made their way inside. Sherlock found the stairs quickly and started ascending the stairs 2 at a time until he reached the 4th floor. John rushed to keep up with him.

John came out of the stairwell a few moments after Sherlock, to find him staring out the window comparing the views across the vast open office space. The room was empty except for a few desks and office chairs; the floor was covered in dust. Sherlock turned around and smiled at John. "This is the one John."

John decided that it was best that he stayed where he was so Sherlock got get on with making his deductions. Sherlock got out his magnifying tool and thoroughly searched the open office space. Several minutes later, Sherlock returned to John with a triumphant grin on his face.

"They were here not long ago. They arrived a cab drove by Moriarty himself. Moriarty carried in Sapphire, while someone else met them here, and that person carried in Evelyn. They had problems here; Sapphire woke up before they expected her to and made a run for it. Moriarty's companion stopped her several metres from the door. She tried to use her biro on him but he made her drop it and then smashed it with his foot. Then Moriarty came over, meeting them half way across the room, where he smothered her with a chloroform rag. Then they brought her back to where she originally was, and then bound the two of them with sting, at their wrists and ankles. Eventually someone else arrived and took them elsewhere."

Sherlock looked at john to see if he understood, but John just gave off a blank stare. Sherlock sighed; great he was going to have to explain himself, meaning the whole process would take twice as long, meaning Moriarty had more time with access to Sapphire.

"Moriarty wouldn't have carried Sapphire, Sherlock; he doesn't like the physical work." John muttered.

"Oh he did this time, I could tell by the foot prints in the dust, Moriarty's lead to the small body shape. Also he would have carried her knowing that it would annoy me. Anything else you are unclear on?" Sherlock enquired.

John nodded, "Yes really don't understand anything really."

Sherlock went off explaining every last detail. "They arrived in a cab, because they were abducted in a cab. Moriarty would have been driving to make sure he got the right person. I have already explained the who carried who bit. It was Sapphire that woke up due to that is her footprints leading to 5m from the door where she is met by Moriarty's friend's footprints. The biro lays a few feet from that point in pieces where he had crushed it after making her drop it. His footprints are then joined by Sapphire's struggling feet where she tried to get away. Moriarty's footprints meet theirs, where Sapphire's become a neat drag mark, where she is unconscious. There is then fibres of string at four places on the floor, where they bound them. The rest is obvious. All you had to do is look at the dust, it tells a whole story."

John stood there amazed once again at Sherlock's brilliance. "Only thing is Sherlock, where do we go from here?" John questioned, and as if on que Sherlock's phone beeped.

_"Having fun? Cause I certainly am. Have a riddle for you. It might help you to know where to go next. Here goes: Where does Jack the Ripper still roam during the day, yet no prostitutes die. At night he changes identity, and back again in the morning. Enjoy. – M xx"_

Sherlock hated riddle, but tried his hardest to understand this one, he couldn't let Sapphire down. Beside him John muttered something to himself, "Sorry John what did you say?"

John looked at Sherlock, "I thought I may have an answer but it's probably wrong…" Sherlock gave him a look, so that he would continue. "…Well I thought about the whole Jack the Ripper thing, the real one is dead, and so it has to be a fake. Jack the Ripper killed at night, while Moriarty talks about the day and no one dying. The first thing that came into my mind was the London Dungeons which has Jack the Ripper actors that roam around." John waited for Sherlock to say he was completely wrong.

But Sherlock looked at his friend with happiness. "That is it John! Well done! Come on! We need to get to the London Dungeons." Sherlock whipped around and headed to the stairwell, and ran down the stairs. John raced after him to keep up. Sherlock was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs; once John had caught up they ran through the streets of London until they reached the London Dungeons.

They arrived at the building out of breath. Finding the employees entrance, they tried the door handle and once again the door flew open in their hands. Making their way to the employees' lounge, as Sherlock knew it would be where they would have gone to stop. Once again John let Sherlock look around while he stood out of the way. This time Sherlock was back in a matter of seconds.

"They didn't bring the girls in here. Moriarty came in to drop of the next clue but that is it." Sherlock said putting his tools back away in his pocket.

"Well what is the next clue Sherlock?" John asked looking around the room.

Sherlock stopped a moment glancing around the room, his head stopped as he saw what he was after, "Moriarty tried too hard to make the clue fit in, but he tried too well. The thing with newspapers in employee lounges never stay neat and tidy for long." Sherlock had walked over to a table with piles of newspapers on. He picked on from the top. This newspaper like Sherlock had said was neat and didn't have a single crease.

Sherlock flicked straight to the personal adverts in the back, skim reading the articles until he found something. "Found it!" He said, his tone full of joy, as he pointed to an advert, but by the time he finished reading the advert his smile faded. John quickly read the article.

_"Precious jewel found, used to belong to recently deceased male. Pick up is required, set a high collection price. Come to 16 North Circular to prove ownership."_

Just as John finished reading the last word, Sherlock tore the paper to shreds, and then stormed out. John followed. Sherlock stood outside pacing. He looked at John, "Are you ready?" He asked looking at his companion.

John nodded, "Ready when you are."

Sherlock smiled knowing that John had his back, as they jogged to the main road to hail a cab which would take them to 16 North Circular. Sherlock sat in the cab, not feeling safe until he checked his gun was fully loaded. Now he was ready to take on Moriarty.


	9. The Showdown

Moriarty sat in 16 North Circular rubbing his temples. But this still didn't help his headache. It was getting worse by the second.

"Oi arsehole! When I get free I am going to kill you. That is if Sherlock doesn't kill you first. Or if you let us go now, I will just beat you black and blue instead." Sapphire yelled. Threatening the criminal made her feel somewhat better. She didn't care about the 3 rifles point her way, pointing at her chest, they needed her, so no matter what they weren't going to pull the trigger.

They had tried to gag her, to shut her up, but when they went near her she bit them and hard, one guy was bleeding, and another had completely lost his finger. Evelyn sat on the floor next to Sapphire, tears streaming down her face. She was terrified of the men and to be honest she was also quite scared of the girl protecting her.

"Deal or not?" Sapphire asked. Moriarty tried to block the girl out but couldn't. "Hey weirdo in the expensive suit! I am talking to you!" Moriarty lost it at this point, and stormed over to where Sapphire was sat on the floor. She grinned at him. He couldn't deal with it anymore.

He crouched down to her level, prepared to talk with the girl. Once he was opposite her, she looked up and spat in Moriarty's face. Moriarty wiped the spit off his face, looked at his hand then slapped Sapphire around the face. Evelyn jumped from the sound his hand made hitting Sapphire's face. Sapphire didn't even seem to flinch, even though her lip was swollen and bleeding, her eye socket was starting to swell. She just looked up at Moriarty and smiled, "You're dead." She smirked, grinning at him.

Moriarty wondered across the room, using a tissue to wipe the remaining spit off his face. Behind him Sapphire spoke again, her words slightly slurring due to her swollen lip. "Sherlock is going to skin you, making sure you're dead this time. And for good measure, I will make him take his time, so you know the meaning of pain." Sapphire sat there with a grin on her face.

Moriarty stopped where he was and pulled out his gun from his pocket. He spun on his heel, pointing his gun at her head. He slowly made his way back to her. "Say that again I dare you. Personally I believe you are not in the position to be saying those sorts of things." Moriarty said as he walked, keeping his gun steady.

Sapphire just laughed. "Oh you see I have the upper hand. You aren't going to pull the trigger, you need me. Besides…"

"If you do pull that trigger I will pull the trigger in my gun, killing you." Sherlock's voice filled the room. Moriarty turned to see Sherlock standing there pointing his gun at Moriarty's head.

"Yes but then the triggers of the 3 riffles in this room will be pulled, killing you, John, and Miss Morstan." Moriarty smirked staring at the gun.

Sherlock looked at John, who showed no fear. "Well John and I are fine with that as long as we see you dead. But Miss Morstan is an innocent member of the public in this matter so let her go."

Moriarty looked at the men trying to defend the sniffling woman that sat on the floor. He considered it he wanted to listen to Sherlock's requests; he wanted to enjoy seeing Sherlock in his last moments. "Okay she can leave. " He nodded at one of the men to untie and guide her to the door. Before she left, Moriarty spoke one last warning, "if you go and get the police, you will be found and no mercy will be shown."

Evelyn nodded to show she understood. She felt guilty about leaving them helpless. But she knew it would be what they wanted her to do. Not one gun lowered, as Evelyn left.

"Now either untie Sapphire or send away two of your, men I don't like being out numbered." Sherlock said in a blank tone.

Moriarty laughed. "Why should I? I am not untying his one," Moriarty said as he stroked Sapphire's hair, she pulled away threatening to bite him. "She is a little feisty one, caused a lot of trouble here. So I will comply with getting rid of 2 guys, just because I want to see you squirm."

Moriarty nodded to the 2 men nearest the door. They immediately turned and left, getting into the car I the driveway before leaving. The 5 of them remained silent in the room for a few more minutes. Sherlock looked at Sapphire, and noticed her swollen lip, and eye that was starting to turn purple. Sherlock stiffened. Moriarty noticed this.

"Oh you have seen the result of my disciplinary actions. She was being a naughty girl, she needed to be punished." Moriarty crouched down once again to Sapphire's level, and turned his gun to point at Sherlock. "Spit in my face and I will shoot Sherlock."

Sapphire nodded, when he reached her level, she remained quiet. Moriarty came in close, just what Sapphire had been hoping for; quickly she pulled her head back and then slammed her head full force into Moriarty's nose. The room filled with the sound of his nose breaking. Sapphire sat up, looking at Moriarty as he held his bleeding nose, a grin widened on her face. "You said nothing about head-butting." Sapphire sneered.

Moriarty stood up and smacked her round the face with the end of his gun. John had to hold Sherlock back before he shot Moriarty or charged over and knocked his lights out. "Sherlock don't, he is winding you up, and he will kill her if you retaliate. "Sherlock took a deep breath in and composed his anger. Sapphire still sat there with a grin on her face. She hadn't even winced as Moriarty hit her.

Moriarty stared at Sherlock, with an evil grin on his face, "See what I mean, she is a bad little girl she needs to be taught some manners." He looked at his white shirt, which had blood that was starting to dry on his shirt. He sighed, "You will get a bill for this, Westwood suits aren't cheap you know."

Sherlock took a step towards Sapphire. Moriarty cocked his gun and pressed it against Sapphire's head. "Take one more step, I dare you." Moriarty smiled.

"Let me just see if she is okay." Sherlock begged.

Moriarty considered, thinking about how he could cause any trouble if he came to see if she is okay. He couldn't come up with anything. "Okay. But give the gun to John first." He commanded.

Sherlock nodded and handed John, then held his hands in the air and walked towards Sapphire, stopping several feet in front of her. He glanced at Moriarty for approval. Moriarty nodded. Sherlock kneeled in front of Sapphire, pulling a tissue out of his pocket, and started wiping some of the blood gently from her face. "I am so sorry Sapphire."

She smiled at him, through the cuts and swelling. Sherlock placed the tissue in her hands that were bound in front of her and then stared at her face, stroking her face gently. He stood up again and once again crossed the room with his hands in the air. He quickly rubbed his eyes, then took the gun straight back off John, realigning his shot up with Moriarty's head.

"Let her go. Let John go as well. This is between me and you; they have nothing to do with our vendettas against each other." Sherlock said, with serenity in his voice.

Moriarty showed no emotion as he thought this over. "John can go. She is staying here." He gestured towards Sapphire with his gun.

"Why?" Sherlock roared. "Sapphire has nothing to do with this let her go!" John was only just able to hold Sherlock back.

"Because I could train her up, she could take over my business when I am gone, in years' time." Moriarty sneered.

John stared into Moriarty's eyes. "If she isn't leaving then neither then am I." John declared.

Moriarty smiled, "Oh I think you are." He looked to the remaining man. Who pointed his gun and John and walked forward.

John looked at Sherlock for guidance, Sherlock just nodded for John to leave. John left with Moriarty's companion.

Sherlock, Sapphire and Moriarty were left alone in the house. Moriarty looked at Sherlock, "I can't believe you thought I would believe your suicide." Moriarty sneered.

"Yet you called your men off…" Sherlock pondered.

Moriarty just looked at his nails. "True, but I had killed them I wouldn't have anything to use to make you come and play. But you gave me something new, a whole new way to get you to play with me." Moriarty taunted, as he slowly walked towards Sherlock.

"Well you got bored easily didn't even last a week without me." Sherlock said. Moriarty's gaze was now fully on Sherlock. Behind him Sapphire stood up. She had cut herself free from the ropes that bound her, with the shaving blade Sherlock had hid in the tissue along with a note. The note told her to make a run for it once she had freed herself and Moriarty wasn't paying attention to her.

But instead of running for the back door, she headed toward Moriarty and managed to behind him and put the blade to his throat. Moriarty gasped. "Good one Sherlock. I didn't think of that one." Behind him Sapphire's face was dark.

"Drop the gun, or the whole of your precious Westwood suit will have a scarlet tinge to it." She ordered. Moriarty dropped the gun. Sapphire chuckled in his ear. "Good boy. I told you when I got free I would kill you didn't I?"

Sherlock looked at Sapphire, he felt fear towards her, her innocence seemed to have completely gone, and leaving a dark child that would stop at nothing to protect Sherlock. Sapphire smile at him, reassuring him she was okay. Sherlock stared at her face but slowly the girls smile faded and a different expression all together formed. Pain. She fell to the floor, clutching her abdomen, where Moriarty had stabbed her.

Sherlock was terrified and was caught off guard for a second, so Moriarty reached for his gun. Sherlock saw his movement out of the corner of his eye, Moriarty started to line up his shot, as Sherlock fired his gun. Twice his pulled the trigger, shooting Moriarty straight through the heart. He fell to the floor with an expression full of shock as he hit the floor. He gave Sherlock one last look as he took in his last breath.

Sherlock dropped his gun and ran over to Sapphire who was lying on the ground. With one hand he pulled out his phone and began phoning an ambulance, while grabbing Sapphire's head in the other. John burst through the door at the sound of gun shots, while Moriarty's companion had fled. John saw Moriarty's dead body on the floor not far from where Sherlock was knelt on the floor. John started walking towards them, "Sherlock you did it he is dead…" John had a smile on his face until he saw the blood. With that he rushed over applying pressure to Sapphire's wound, while he took her pulse with his other hand. Sherlock had finished phoning the ambulance. He looked at John, sadness written all over his face.

"Tell me she will be okay John. Even if it is a lie. I don't care. I need to hear it." He said, desperate for an answer.

John looked at Sherlock, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "She will be okay Sherlock." John, himself didn't know whether what he had just said was the truth or not.

Sherlock looked at John and smiled. John understood how desperate he was. Sherlock sat cradling Sapphire in his arms. Sapphire was growing paler by the second; she opened her eyes and looked up at Sherlock smiling.

"It will be okay, Sherlock I promise." She said, her voice was weak and barely a whisper.

Sherlock shook his head, "What if it isn't. It is my fault you got hurt." Sherlock said.

Sapphire brought her hand up to his face, putting her finger against his lips. Sherlock didn't care she smudged blood onto him. "It is not your fault." Sherlock began to shake his head. "It is not your fault if I say it isn't. What I say you should take a gospel." She smiled her voice getting weaker.

Sherlock looked at her. Wanting to take it all back. Wanting to make sure she never went to Evelyn's flat. Wanting to have never met her. He wanted all these things to happen just so he didn't have her lying bleeding in his arms. Sapphire's hand dropped from Sherlock's face, her eyes closed as she lost consciousness.

Sherlock started shaking his head. "No. Sapphire no, wake up." He ordered her unconscious body. He began gently shaking her, as the ambulance came in. They ran over to Sapphire immediately taking over from John. They ordered Sherlock to put her down but he refused not wanting to let her go. John came over and pulled Sherlock away. Sherlock was heartbroken as Sapphire was pulled from his grasp.

John held Sherlock back as they loaded Sapphire onto a stretcher and removed her from his sight. Sherlock looked at her, terrified she wouldn't wake up.


	10. At the Graveyard

Sherlock stood at the graveside. He stood thinking. He came here regularly, when he needed time to think. The graveyard was a quiet place. Tears started to form at his eyes. His body was betraying him again, he didn't want emotions, but after he met her, these emotions emerged from nowhere. For the last month had had been coming here, during the afternoons, John was always worrying about him. Ever since that night, he still blamed himself for what happen, he still felt the guilt. The graveyard was the only place he felt whole again.

Footsteps approached Sherlock. "You aren't crying again are you?" the voice from behind said.

Sherlock wiped his eyes, hoping the person behind him wouldn't see. "No. I haven't been crying." Sherlock said as he turned around.

"Don't lie to me. You know it doesn't work."

Sherlock looked up at Sapphire, who stood there hands on hips, frowning at Sherlock. It had been a month since Sherlock had killed Moriarty, but Sapphire's abdomen had fully recovered. Her black eye had nearly gone, so she covered up what bruising remained, so Sherlock didn't have to suffer when he looked at her. When she saw his face, she couldn't hold it together anymore and broke into fits of laughter.

She walked over and stood beside Sherlock. They both stood in silence, staring at Sherlock's fake grave.

"Doesn't it feel weird standing at your own grave?" Sapphire asked, breaking the silence.

Sherlock laughed, "Surprisingly no, seeing as it is just an empty grave, with my name on the headstone."

Sapphire sighed. "It is slightly strange. Anyway we better get back to John he was complaining about wanting to watch some rubbish television show." She said pointing towards the main entrance.

Sherlock nodded, "We better." Sherlock took Sapphires hand before they set of and headed off to the main entrance, to find John waiting at the gate.

As they approached John looked at the pair. They looked like a father and daughter, even though not one drop of blood in their veins was the same. "Nice walk around the graveyard?" John asked.

Sapphire looked at John and smiled. "Yes rather delightful." She said putting on a very posh accent. "Danced the Macarena on Moriarty's grave."

John's jaw dropped. Although he hated Moriarty, and was glad he was dead, was still shocked at what the girl had just said. Sherlock laughed. "You are so gullible John."

John gave Sherlock a look, so Sherlock decided he needed to show some authority. "But Sapphire that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Sherlock said trying to put as much authority into his voice as possibly.

Sapphire's face dropped. John grabbed her other hand. "Come on you two my programme is on in 20 minutes and I want to get back in time for it."

Sapphire smiled. And the trio headed off back home. Back to Baker Street. They seemed happy and peaceful. But it would only be quiet and peaceful until the next murder, or crime.

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing the character Sapphire, as she was my own, whereas Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Moriarty are Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's and BBC's. May do another Sherlock story with Sapphire, depends on peoples comments on this one. So please leave a review, don't care if it is bad! Critism is okay! I apolisgise for any mistakes! Thanks again.


End file.
